The invention pertains to a membrane for the barium ion selective electrode, more exactly to a ligand which is a part of complex barium salt forming an active component of a membrane.
Among the new types of ion selective electrodes, which occur in literature and have been on the market in last years, is the barium ion selective electrode. Simon and coworkers were concerned with the preparation and application of this type of electrode based on so called "neutral carriers"-derivatives of oligoglycolic acids (Analytica Chimica Acta 91, 107-112, 1977). Electrodes based on derivatives of 3,6,9-trioxaundecandioic acid are further described in the Czechoslovak patent No. 217,537.
The hitherto known electrodes have a short service life and low selectivity.